versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultron (Earth-616)
Ultron is a recurring antagonist of the Avengers, appearing in Marvel Comics. Background Ultron was created by the dubbed "scientist supreme" Hank Pym, who wanted to push the limits of technology to their absolute fullest by creating a machine that could adapt and evolve. While creating this machine, however, Hank had plenty of emotional issues to speak of, all of which translated into the machine in ways he never intended. This resulted in Ultron, a robot with the capacity to evolve its mind with a psychotic tendency to exterminate all organic life. After escaping his father's laboratory, Ultron created a new body for himself composed of adamantium, and sought out to eliminate anything that posed a threat to his robotic empire, no matter what methods he needed to use. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level '(Since his very inception, has shown to be capable of easily overpowering the Avengers, including multiple instances where he had clashed with Thor. In other bodies, he's fought against and defeated The Sentry.) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Can easily keep up with and react to the likes of Thor and Iron Man in combat.) Durability: Low Multiverse Level (His body is composed of adamantium, and Thor has been consistently unable to dent his body. Adamantium is commonly considered unbreakable in the Marvel universe. His body was undamaged after having his power zapped by Galactus.) Hax: Hacking, Transmutation (Has merged with Hank Pym and Tony Stark to form new bodies for himself), Energy Absorption,Telepathy, Atomic and Matter Manipulation Intelligence: Super Genius (Was designed based on the brain waves of his creator, Hank Pym, who is one of the smartest individuals in the Marvel Universe, rivaling Tony Stark and Reed Richards. Ultron has even surpassed his creator in terms of intelligence.) Stamina: Seemingly infinite due to being inorganic. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Molecular Re-arranger:' A device in Ultron's systems that allows him to move in spite of his body being made of pure adamantium. **'Shape-Shifting:' **'Regeneration:' **'Merging / Transmutation:' *'Energy Manipulation:' *'Flight:' *'Hacking:' *'Mind Manipulation:' Has within him a "mind draining device", which he can use to read the thoughts of others. He's shown the ability to mind-control others before, including his creator, Hank. *'Body Transference:' Ultron has numerous drones and alternate bodies that he can transfer his consciousness into, in the event that he current body does wind up being destroyed or unviable. Techniques *None notable. Equipment * Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Disintegrated Kang the Conqueror. *Paralyzed multiple heroes at once, including Black Bolt, Thor, and the Fantastic Four. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Tanks a Wasp sting, a repulsor blast, a concussive arrow, and Mjolnir consecutively. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Arrogant to a fault. *While Ultron carried over his creator's intelligence, he also carried over his mental instability. **Self-destructed after interpreting "Thou Shall Not Kill". *While his outer shell is difficult to damage, his inner organisms can be melted by supreme heat. *He has been defeated through hacking before, though in those instances they were with code specifically designed to defeat him. Sources *Respect Ultron! (Reddit) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Healing Users Category:Technology Manipulators